Leave Them Wanting
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Elliot Stabler; the loud angry SVU detective,. Trevor Langan; the rich smug Defense Attorney. The one thing they have in common? Loving the girl who'll never love them back. EO OT. Spoilers for Perverted.


I own no one

Just a quick lil' one shot that kept hitting me in the head multiple times with an aluminum bat until I wrote it. EO and OT.

"I don't know how, but that's Olivia's DNA on that knife."

Elliot watched as Warner walked away, shaking her head at Elliot's accusations.

He didn't mean it to come out like he was accusing her of screwing up her job, and it took all his strength not to run after her, to tell her that what he had meant was that Warner had _'screwed up the tests'_ and '_tainted the evidence'_.

Elliot was about to run after her when the door to the interrogation room where Olivia was being interviewed in opened.

He rushed over there, stopping cold when he saw Tucker leading Olivia out the back this time, in cuffs.

Her head was bowed, and Elliot was sure he could see her shaking a little.

He started to go after her when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

Elliot whipped around and found Cragen shaking his head. "There's nothing we can do for her right now," he said, his voice a harsh whisper.

Elliot shook his head, refusing to believe his words. "We have to do something. You've gotten me out of trouble before, why not do the same for her?"

"Being accused with murder with positive DNA on a knife is a little different then beating up a man who put your daughter's picture up on a kiddy porn site."

"That's not her DNA!" Elliot shouted, uncaring that this was his superior officer he was talking to.

"I know that, Elliot!" Cragen barked back, "but Warner says otherwise."

"She's wrong! Olivia wouldn't do this!"

Cragen looked down for a moment before he looked back up at him, his face apologetic. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

Elliot stared after him as Cragen walked back to his office, frozen for a moment.

Cragen had gotten them out of trouble multiple times before. Elliot had been suspended multiple times, and Cragen had fixed them all, he had been the one who gone to bat for him when he could have spent the rest of his life pushing papers, who had lied to the chief of D's when he knew Olivia had been the one to leak the story about Anthrax.

Elliot was about to go back to his desk when he saw Fin rush into the squad room before bolting to the interview room where Elliot stood, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked, a sense of fear heightening.

Fin took a few deep breaths before he continued. "I just saw Olivia in the back of Tucker's squad car in cuffs. She can't be in jail!"

"Well seeing as how I'm about to go prevent her from going to jail, I suggest you get out of my way."

Elliot knew Fin had done nothing wrong, but right now he didn't care about his feelings. All he cared about was that Olivia had been arrested, and he needed to get her out.

He tried to move past him, but Fin put a hand up to stop him.

"No! You don't get it! Olivia can't _be_ in a jail! I don't think she'll be able to handle it. Not after Sealview."

Elliot stopped cold, his eyes wide. How in the hell he could have forgotten about that was beyond Elliot's comprehension. The event that had changed his partner's life, his best friend. What had happened at Sealview had taken away her strength, her courage, her power... He would be damned if he let her even for a moment relive that again.

"We got to get her out of there," Elliot muttered before he and Fin all but raced out into the Squad Room.

"How though?" Fin asked as Elliot raced to his desk and began pulling out a handful of files, looking frantically through each one.

"Call Central Booking and you beg, plead, scream, threaten, play the thin blue line card... whatever you have to do in order to keep her out of general pop away from the guards and other prisoners," Elliot instructed, not looking up through the files as he tore though each one.

"And you're just going to look through every file you ever had for what?" Fin asked as he picked up the phone.

"I'm going to call someone even more sleazy, underhanded, and rat like then IAB," Elliot said as he finally found what he was looking for, one of the perps attorney contact information.

"Who?"

"Did you, in any matter, touch the woman on the bus inappropriately?" Trevor Langan asked his newest client, trying to decide if it was easier to just tell Cabot that he took the deal and be done with it, knowing there was no way he would be able to win this one. Four eye witnesses, along with a security camera caught him with his hand under this woman's skirt and her testimony along with the medical evidence proving he had been inside her. Yet this idiot had demanded his day in court.

"No," the client said, looking down at the floor, ignoring Trevor's eyes like the plague.

"Oh Christ," Trevor muttered, rubbing his temple, already feeling a headache coming on.

"What?"

Trevor sighed before looking him dead in the eye. "Hypothetically, if you're going to lie, at least try to make it look convincing."

"I'm not-"

Trevor held up a hand. "I don't want to hear it, I'm just telling you, if you were to be lying, you need to do it a lot better, because no jury in the world will believe you if you go in tomorrow and act like that."

"Really?" the man asked, slightly disappointed.

Trevor nodded. "Now, did you touch the woman on the bus in any inappropriate manner?"

"No I did not!" the man yelled, trying to look astounded at the accusation. "How dare you even suggest I would-"

Once more Trevor held up his hand to stop him, letting out a defeated chuckle. "Jason, just go home and get some sleep okay? You did really well, and I think we have a real good chance of winning. The evidence lies in our favor, and the jury should be on your side. Like you said, she was wearing a mini skirt."

Jason's face lit up. "Really? You think I'm going to win?"

Trevor nodded as he smiled at the man, looking him dead in the eyes. "Absolutely."

Jason let out a relieved laugh before he shook Trevor's hand, beaming at him. "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

He almost skipped out of his office, closing the door behind him, leaving Trevor chucking.

"Enjoy your last night at home," he muttered as he threw down the pen he had been taking notes on his legal pad with.

Trevor sighed as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. The trial was costing the state thousands, Cabot had offered him a great deal, but because he had paid his retainer, Trevor had been forced to listen to his wishes, wanting nothing more than to smack the ever loving shit out of the guy, tell him they all knew he was guilty and to take the deal, call it a day, go home and watch the last season of JAG on DVD.

Trevor let out another sigh as he put on his I-Pod and began to type up his paperwork on the case, the sounds of The Eagles blasting in his ears.

He didn't hear the sounds of someone running down the hallway as he typed, bobbing his head to the music.

Only when he saw his intercom button flashing did he take the ear buds off and pressed it.

"Trevor," his assistant said, a note of worry in her voice. "There's an Elliot Stabler here demanding to see you, and he said he's not moving until you see him. He seems very agitated."

Trevor looked at the phone in a mixture of confusion and worry.

None of the detectives ever stopped by his office. Occasionally Cabot's assistant would drop off some paperwork, but other than that, none of the detectives had ever stopped by personally to see him.

Unless, Elliot had somehow found out about him and... No, she wouldn't have told him, not after she had gone through the charade of pretending to hate him to appease them when they were actually going out. Why tell him they had gone out months after they had broken up?

"And even if she did tell," he thought with a smug smile, "I'll be able to kick his ass if he starts anything."

With that thought comforting him, he pressed the button once more. "Send him in."

The next moment, his door slammed open, and Trevor, expecting anger in the detectives face, his eyes narrowed with that little crease in his forehead he got when Trevor saw him yell or get frustrated with his clients, was more than surprised when he saw desperation and almost a hint of fear in his face.

"Please, come in, make yourself at home," Trevor mumbled as Elliot took a seat at his desk, thrusting a file at him.

"What's this?" Trevor asked as he opened the manila folder. "Some pissed off client of mine put a hit out on you?"

He looked over it for a moment, his eyes widening as he looked back up at Elliot.

"No," he spoke, shaking his head, unable to wrap his mind around the arrest report. "Olivia Benson? Your partner Olivia Benson?"

"You have to help her!" Elliot pleaded. "Langan, you're the only one I know who's underhanded enough to get her out of this."

"No offense taken, Stabler," Trevor said dryly, knowing Elliot could care less about hurting Trevor's feelings at the moment.

He took another look at the file, in taking a deep breath when he saw the ME report. "They found her DNA on the knife?"

"The ME made a mistake," Elliot growled, daring Langan to contradict him. "There's no way Olivia would do that to someone, not even someone like Clive."

"I believe you," he said, a sincerity in his voice he had hardly ever used when talking to someone wanting his services.

He looked back over the file, his eyes narrowing in confusion once more. "Why did she see a psychiatrist?"

"That's her business."

"If I'm going to help her, then I need all the information, Stabler."

Elliot shook his head. "No."

Trevor glowered at him for a moment before reading over that part of the file more carefully. "It was for PTSD, but I don't remember seeing anything in the news saying she was shot in the line of duty or anything like that."

Trevor's eyes widened, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. "Was she attacked by one of your perps?"

Elliot looked down at the ground, not answering his question, telling himself that he had not compromised Olivia's promise not to tell anyone what happened.

"I'll take that as a yes," Trevor muttered, looking back down at the file.

"She can't go to jail, Langan" Elliot said, almost a plead. "You have no idea what that would do to her."

"If she was going to get convicted, there's no way they would house her with general population. She's a cop."

"But..." Elliot groaned, trying his best to say what needed to say without saying it directly. "But the _guards_ she would see on a day to day basis. And when she was undercover in prison, she saw all of the guards she wanted to."

Once again, realization dawned on Trevor as he shuddered, unable to even imagine someone over powering her like that, knowing her as one of the strongest women, both mentally and physically, he had ever known.

"In a prison?"

Elliot nodded. "She wasn't... he didn't go all the way."

"Enough to send her to a therapist though."

Trevor flipped through the folder, his eyes landing on her financials, groaning loudly as he flipped the folder closed. "I can't do it."

Anger flashed in Elliot's eyes. "Why the hell not?"

"Because my firm won't allow me to represent pro bono, and she can't afford even the lowest price I can legally set."

"So because your firm is a bunch of hard asses!" Elliot yelled, standing up, his finger pointed accusing at Trevor. "You're going to let an innocent cop have some fresh out of community college public defender who doesn't know her, who knows she's not capable of this, and who could care less about her getting throw in prison the rest of her life! But hey, you're getting your pockets lined from sick child molester, so screw her, right?"

"My assistant is going to call security unless you calm down," he said calmly.

Elliot narrowed his eyes at him for a moment before he sat back down, rolling his sleeves up and crossing his arms, and Trevor couldn't help but chuckle at Elliot's almost feeble attempt to intimidate him, knowing he worked out just as hard and as much as him.

"My firm also doesn't like me helping to set up my clients so he'll spill his secrets with two cops sitting two feet away, but that didn't stop me then either. As hard as it is to believe, I actually do have some form of conscious."

"If the money's good enough," Elliot muttered.

"Keep it up and I'll throw her file right out the window, and you can find some other defense attorney who would be willing to help, because I'm sure you're this pleasant to all of them."

Elliot glowered at him once more, but ultimately kept quiet as Trevor picked up the phone. "I can get her one of the best pro bono in the city; he owes me a favor anyway."

Trevor went to dial before Elliot pressed down the receiver button.

"I'll pay it."

Trevor scoffed. "Are you serious? If she can't afford it, what makes you think you-?"

"Olivia's a grade two, I'm a grade one, I make about five thousand more a year then her. I'll pay the retainer fee. And if you called up detective Tutuola, he'll pitch in as well."

"How much can you and him afford together?"

"I can pay four hundred and Fin can pay three hundred."

"You're still a thousand short," Trevor told him.

Elliot ran a hand over the back of his neck, suddenly nervous. "Munch and Cragen might be able to pitch in, and maybe Alex."

Trevor sighed before he reached in his desk and pulled out a check book.

"What are you doing?"

"Spending seventeen hundred dollars to a member of the squad that thinks I'm lower then dirt. You can pay me back the seven hundred when you have the cash."

Elliot looked at him, completely and utterly stunned as he signed the check and put it in his desk.

"Langan, you didn't-"

"I wanted to," he said looking at Elliot with an almost vulnerability in his eyes. "You're not the only one that cares about what happens to her, Stabler."

The two men looked at one another, almost an understanding passing between them before Trevor cleared his throat, straightened out his tie and stood up, Elliot matching him step for step.

"I'll get her out of this," Trevor promised.

Elliot stuck out his hand and Trevor looked at it for a moment before he shook it, and for the first time in both men's career, each thought the other was not as bad as they've been led to believe.

"What's going on? Why aren't you taking me to the holding cell?" Olivia asked, panic taking over every single fiber of her being as the guard led her down a dark hallway.

The guard said nothing as he slammed her against the wall.

A flood of nightmares came flashing back, and it took all of her strength not to scream for help, her breathing shaky and unsteady as the guard uncuffed one of her hands.

"Sit down and shut up," one of the guards ordered as he threw her down onto the bench, cuffing her to the chain link wall. "You're damn lucky you got friends in high places, otherwise your pretty little ass would be in there with the other low lives."

Olivia let out a steady breath as the guard walked away from her, and she could see two other guards standing at the entrance at the hallway. She could hear low muttering from somewhere as well, and that took her down to a whole other level of calm.

If someone tried something, they would hear her screams, someone would help her, someone would save her.

She leaned back against the wall as she let her mind run away from her.

How the hell did they find her DNA on the knife? As much as she hated to admit it, she knew Warner had to have made a mistake.

She had been praying to the porcelain god when Clive had been murdered. Didn't Tucker see that she was sick? That she had the worst flu in her life?

What he had said to her came floating back, and tears appeared in Olivia's eyes at the truth of his words. Not that she had killed him or that Clive had attacked her, but at the fact that she once _had _almost killed a man because of a flashback.

Just the sound of his fists connecting with that guys face was enough to trigger her worst memories.

It wasn't Dominic Pruitt she held her gun to, it was Lowell Harris, and it was only Fins voice that told her it wasn't real, that she was not back in the basement, but in the hotel room, holding a gun to an innocent man's head. She didn't know what would have happened if Fin hadn't have been there, and she was terrified that she didn't know how to answer that.

Olivia sighed as she wiped her tears away, again leaning back against the wall.

She heard the door buzz open, heard someone mutter something before footsteps echoed in the stone hallway.

"You know," a familiar, almost cocky voice sounded, and Olivia groaned softly as she turned to face the voice. "I always thought it'd be your partner I'd find here one day."

"Keep walking, Langan," Olivia snapped. "Wouldn't want to keep one of your skel clients waiting."

She turned away from him, not wanting Trevor to see her embarrassment.

"That skel client would be you."

Olivia turned back to him, confusion evident in her face.

"Uh, my DEA rep is on her way now," she said with a tiny nod, signifying he could leave."

"I don't think you appreciate the seriousness of the charges against you."

Olivia shook her head slightly. "Even if I... wanted your representation, trust me, I can't afford it."

A tiny smile appeared on Trevor's face as he bit back the words, 'but I can.'

"My retainer's already been paid."

"By who?"

"Concerned friends," he said with another almost cocky smile.

Olivia groaned as he sat down beside her. "Nice to see you getting preferential treatment instead of throwing you in with the crack head and schizos," he muttered, unsure if any of his clients were in hearing range.

"Yeah, I'm getting breaks all over the place," she snapped as he opened up his brief case, her heart beginning to race as her ex sat in such close proximity.

"It won't be your buddy Alex Cabot throwing soft balls to us in court, public integrity handles all misconduct by cops."

Olivia frowned as his words sunk in. "You're assuming that I'm guilty," she said, more of an accusation as opposed to a question.

Trevor closed his eyes and smiled at her once more. "Of course not, but we'll go over alternate theories of the crime closer to the trial."

"This won't be your usual smoke and mirrors. This will be the truth," she assured him, and he chuckled softly, gently shaking his head at her.

"We only have a few minutes. This is normally where I just introduce myself, explain how arraignment works-"

"Yes I know what happens next," she told him, a hint of sarcasm and an edge of fear mixed in her words.

The two sat there in silence for a few moments before he cleared his throat. "So... besides this, how you've been, Olivia?"

Olivia pretended to think for a moment. "Well, my partners son thinks we're sleeping together, I've had to kiss two people in the past four months to get them arrested, Elliot was almost stabbed to death, thrown off a roof, and went completely insane after three days by himself, I had Alex almost fired, and the guy I've had a crush on for about, oh, three years now basically took my feelings for him and threw them into a meat grinder. So I'm pretty good, how about yourself?"

Trevor let out a low whistle. "That good huh?"

"And I'm sicker than a dog."

"Icing on top of the cake."

The two chuckled softly before Olivia looked over at him, letting a rare smile shine though. "Thank you for doing this, Trevor. It means a lot to me."

"I know you're innocent," he said softly. "I know you're not capable of doing something like this."

Olivia's smile faltered some as he looked at her.

She cleared her throat and looked back down at the ground. "Trevor, you do know that we're not getting back together because of this, right?"

Trevor sighed, and nodded, a hint of disappointment in his face. "I know."

They heard the buzz of the door open and saw the same male guard that had cuffed her to the wall walk over to them.

He walked over to her and uncuffed her before yanking her up.

"Take it easy on her, she's sick," Trevor said as the guard slammed her into the wall once more.

"And I'm sick of dirty cops getting special treatment," he spat before cuffing her again.

The guard leaned in closer and Olivia stiffened up, closing her eyes, forcing herself to breathe.

"Although I wouldn't mind getting dirty with you."

Olivia bit her lip to keep from screaming, looking over at Trevor, silently pleading with him to help her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Trevor snapped standing up from the bench.

"You heard what I- god damn you're one tall son of a bitch," the guard muttered as he looked up at Trevor.

"Uncuff her and apologize to her right now," Trevor growled, taking a step closer to the guard.

"I'm sorry about the comment, but regulations says I can't uncu-"

Trevor raised his eyebrow in mock confusion as he put his brief case down, making like he was about to take off his jacket.

"Alright, alright! Christ," he mumbled as the guard uncuffed Olivia, and Olivia pushed him away, her mind spinning.

"Breathe!" she screamed, visibly shaking, her eyes closing, the small, darkened hall way morphing into a dirty, crowded concrete basement.

"Hey, is she okay?" the guard asked, gently putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking her.

The simple, innocent touch proved too much for the detective.

"Don't!" she screamed, pushing the guard away from her, backing up against the wall, looking at him with absolute fear.

The guard made a move towards her, but Trevor put a hand out to stop him.

"Olivia, can you hear me?" Trevor asked softly, gently going up to her, and she backed up even more, and Trevor could see her look not at him, but past him, looking at something that wasn't there.

"Olivia," he whispered softly, holding his hands up to show that he was not going to touch her. "Olivia, are you okay? Olivia, answer me."

Slowly, the basement turned back into the hallway, and both Trevor and the guard came back into focus.

She looked at both of them, and the realization dawned on her what she had just done.

She bit her bottom lip as it began to tremble. "I'm sorry," she whispered, the sweat mixing in with tears. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine," Trevor said, not knowing if he should comfort her physically or not. "Just take a few deep breaths, okay?"

Olivia followed his advice and covered her mouth to keep the sob from escaping.

"Um," the guard muttered. "The first appearance is starting soon."

Trevor turned to glare at him, but knew the guard was right. That being late for the first phase of the trial was never good.

He turned back to Olivia who nodded, signifying that she was okay before they left crowded hallway.

"The bail is set at 250,000, cash or bond."

Olivia's mouth dropped open as she turned to Trevor, who glared at the judge. "Until such time as bail is posted, the defendant will be held over until trial."

The sound of the gavel banging almost seemed to echo in her mind.

She was going back to prison. This time she knew she couldn't get out just because she told someone, she would have no one watching her back. If anything happened to her in there by either a guard or an inmate, no one would care.

Trevor leaned down next to her. "I'll get you out of there," he promised softly.

She had just enough time to look at him, silently pleading for him to help her once more before the guard dragged her away.

"We've got friends at Rikers," one of the bikers in the front row told her, a smirk on his face as Olivia turned towards him. "I'll make sure they stop by and say hello."

Olivia simply stared at him, unable to speak as she was led out of the courtroom.

Trevor watched her being dragged away before he began to pack up his things, his mind racing a thousand miles a second.

He heard someone calling his name, but he didn't care, he had to get Olivia out of there.

"Langan!" the voice snarled again, and he turned towards it, taking a step back as Elliot stormed over to him.

"You promised to get her out of this!"

"I'm doing my best, Stabler. Trust me, I didn't want that much bail set either."

"She can't afford it!" Elliot protested as Trevor snapped his briefcase shut. "She's going to be stuck in prison for however long it takes this trial to be done with! She's a beautiful cop in prison; she is going to get hurt!"

"I'm not gonna let that happen," Trevor assured him as they walked out of the court room. "I'm going to go check my bank account now. You're more than happy to ride along with me."

Elliot said nothing as they walked down the courtroom steps and walked to the street where Trevor's car was.

Both men got in the car and Trevor began to speed off towards the nearest bank.

An uncomfortable silence filled the car.

After another minute of neither one saying a word, Elliot finally spoke. "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?" Trevor asked as he pulled to a stop light.

"Defending her when she's a cop, paying her retainer, using your money to bail her out… Do you do this with all your clients?"

"None of them deserved it, and she doesn't belong in a cell."

Elliot did nothing as they waited for the light to turn green. "When did you and her go out?"

Trevor had to rack his mind for a few moments before what he had said really hit him. "I'm sorry, what?"

"When did you and Olivia date?"

Trevor took a deep breath before he answered. "A year and a half ago."

"How long did you two date?" Elliot asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Six and a half months."

Elliot let out a low whistle, somewhat shocked at Olivia for keeping that secret from him for so long.

"Why did you break up?"

"It's private," Trevor muttered. "I swear to god, is the light broken or something?"

"Either you tell me or I'm gonna find out from her," Elliot said smuggle.

Trevor scoffed in disbelief. "Good luck! Considering it was because of you that we did break up- god damn it, Trevor!"

Elliot looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean because of me?"

Trevor groaned as the light continued to stay red. "One night after we had dinner, I invited her over to my apartment afterwards and we end up having sex. And sex with Olivia is like…"

A smug smile grew on Trevor's lips that Elliot wanted to smack off him. "Picture the most amazing, back breaking, outlandish, hot, heavy, over the moon, exploding sex you've ever had with anyone. Now times that by at least a hundred."

Trevor chuckled. "Let me tell you, Stabler, she doesn't look it, but man is that woman a screamer."

"I get it, the sex was good, you made her scream. Why did you two break up?" Elliot mumbled, feeling the blush rise in his cheeks.

The smile began to disappear. "Well one night, I wake up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. I come back out and she's talking in her sleep."

"Yeah Olivia has always talked in her sleep," Elliot said, remembering the countless times of sharing the crib with her.

"Well she wasn't talking this time. She was moaning something, and panting."

"What?"

Trevor took a deep breath, slightly glaring at Elliot before he spoke. "Your name."

Elliot's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open some. "My name? Olivia was calling my name in her sleep?"

Trevor nodded, turning his attention back to the road. "The next day, she wakes up, of course doesn't remember saying your name at all. But I, being the biggest idiot known to man, accuse her of cheating with you. Well we get into this huge fight, and she said that she couldn't be with someone who didn't trust her, so we broke up."

"You broke up with her because of that?" Elliot scoffed and shook his head. "God, you're an idiot."

"You don't think I know that now?" Trevor snapped angrily. "I had a perfect thing going with an amazing woman that I loved and still do, and I drove her away because I was being stupid."

They were silent for another second before the light finally turned green, and Trevor slammed on the gas.

Elliot cleared his throat as he looked down at the floor of the car. "Well if it's any consolation, despite very popular rumors, we never slept together."

Trevor nodded. "I know that. Hell I knew it then too, I guess. But the thought of losing her to _you_ was just… I couldn't take it, so I broke it off before it could happen."

"No offense taken," Elliot grumbled, glaring daggers at Trevor who looked like he was ignoring them.

Trevor continued to stay silent as he pulled up to his bank and parked the car.

Trevor turned the keys in and both men sat in silence for a few moments.

"I know what it's like to lose her," Elliot muttered. "And I know how hard it is."

Trevor turned to look at him, his brow raised in confusion. "I thought you just said you never slept with her?"

"I didn't. But she still left to go to Oregon for four months undercover. No calls, no notice, just woke up one day and she was gone." Elliot took a deep breath as he forced himself to look at Trevor. "I thought I was gonna die without her."

"I know the feeling," Trevor muttered.

Elliot shook his head at himself for what he was about to say. "We're best friends, partners, I trust her with my life, and I know it's wrong to say this, but I'm in love with her. It's not like we can move forward or anything though, she wouldn't compromise the job like that."

"And I can't go back and change things to make her love me again." Trevor chuckled sadly. "I guess we're both left out in the dust."

Both men sighed sadly before looking at one another. "You do realize that we've never had this conversation, right?"

Elliot smiled at him. "Not a word of it."

I know, it's kind of mehh, but it just would not leave me alone! Review, please.


End file.
